


Depravity

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Light Masochism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: PB owns all this, and me. My challenge to myself on this one was to write a fluffy fic about masochism. I didn’t quite get there imo, but I do think this is honest and emotional, so I’ll take it. This is loosely set in my DNA. timeline. I love Colt so much. This isn’t edited yet. Sorry. I just need it to get away from me, ha.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 4





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. My challenge to myself on this one was to write a fluffy fic about masochism. I didn’t quite get there imo, but I do think this is honest and emotional, so I’ll take it. This is loosely set in my DNA. timeline. I love Colt so much. This isn’t edited yet. Sorry. I just need it to get away from me, ha.

Sydney slid her hands slowly up Colt’s abdomen, pressing the sides if her long thumb nails against his skin on the way up. The pressure being applied helped to mask her already shaking hands. The tantalizing movement of her hips slowed significantly as she worked her hands over his body. She felt all his muscles tense up as her hands traveled up to his chest. He was being completely still; more still than he had ever been in bed with her. Their eyes met for a long heated moment as his chest rose and fell in rapid succession; their unsteady breathing the only thing breaking the silence in the room. His face was impassive until finally raising an eyebrow in question. 

She took a deep breath and nodded almost imperceptibly before sliding her hands from Colt’s chest to his throat where she began applying an increasing amount of pressure. The feel of his pulse racing through his veins made her own beat more rapidly. If it weren’t for the way that Colt’s eyes slid slowly shut in ecstasy, the way his bottom lip was swollen from being captured between his own teeth, or the way his body involuntarily lurched forward off the mattress as he moaned, Sydney would be wary of this. 

She could feel that he was close by the way he dug his fingers into her hips tightly and she applied more pressure to his throat, her fingers curled snugly around his neck. Colt raised a trembling hand up to gently caress her forearm in encouragement before finally unraveling under her. 

*** 

Sydney had already been home for the summer for one week, but Colt had barely been able to see her. He understood that she had obligations to her father and to her best friends, but the waiting was killing him. It was so much different than not being able to see her because she was across the country. She was here and within his grasp. He shook his head to keep himself from following the same line of thought that bristled his annoyance time and time again; after all, he was getting to see her tonight. 

He couldn’t wait to show her how much work he had put into the garage and tell her all the stories that weren’t safe to share over the phone, but, more than anything, he just wanted to see her face and touch her skin and…He shook his head again to derail his thoughts before they got too carried away. They hadn’t been together since she was visiting for Christmas nearly five months ago; the thought sent an uncomfortable pain coursing through his groin. 

She had asked him to pick her up at Riya’s house at six that evening and he was having to peel his eyes from the clock to keep from watching the seconds tick by. When the clock struck five, he was out of his office and halfway to his motorcycle in the blink of an eye. 

“Lock up when you leave,” he shouted over his shoulder to the two other people in the garage that now joined him as the new MPC. The motorcycle roared to life and he was on the road before anyone could even respond. 

Colt split the lanes down most of the highway until he reached the exit on the “right side of town” where Sydney’s friend lived. When he pulled up to the house that he hadn’t been to since the night he picked Sydney up for prom, she was already sitting on the front steps waiting for him. She ran to him and had her arms wrapped around him before he could get his helmet all the way off. 

“Damn, you just saw me like two days ago,” he teased but was returning her hug just as fiercely. 

“That was only for a quick lunch date,” She pressed her lips to his repeatedly.

“Well, if it was up to me we would be spending a lot more time together.”

“Mmm,” she hummed an agreement. “We’re spending time together now, though.”

Colt pulled her body tightly against his needing to feel her as closely as possible, “You said you had somewhere in mind you wanted to go?”

“Yes, and I know you are going to think it’s lame, but…”

***

They pulled up to the sideshow, festivities already in full swing. Colt had, in fact, rolled his eyes at the idea of coming here, but Sydney had pleaded that she never got to do stuff like this at Langston and that she missed the thrill of it all. 

Colt took her helmet from her and placed it next to his on the parked bike before helping Sydney smooth out her wind-whipped hair and placing a kiss on her cheek. The two walked hand-in-hand in between cars and other motorcycles taking it all in. Colt had spent a significant amount of time at events just like this one as he scoped out new talent for the MPC and worked to make a name for himself in LA. 

Sydney looked on skeptically as people actively avoided their path and averted their gaze when they walked by. “What is the deal with everyone tonight?”

Colt shrugged nonchalantly, “I hadn’t noticed.” But he had. He had noticed how people began acting more cautiously around him and knew that it was, in part, due to his reputation for hunting down the members of the Brotherhood with ruthless abandon. He didn’t mind it, though. Instead, he used it to his advantage in gaining jobs and information that he would otherwise not have had access to. 

“Are you hungry?” He gestured towards the line of food trucks at the other end of the lot.

“I could eat.” She replied, casting one last glance at a group of people whispering among themselves and looking in their direction. 

The pair settled on a nearby picnic table after receiving their orders and began the process of catching up as they ate. Colt laughed at all her freshman year follies as she recounted stories of getting lost on campus, arguing with professors, and that one time she fell into the campus fountain while walking and texting.

He tried to remember the last time that anything or anyone had made him laugh other than Sydney but he was coming up short. She had this way about her that softened all of his edges and made him feel…lighter; vulnerable. He wondered if she was aware of the effect she had on him. 

As they continued to talk, a young guy of maybe 16 or 17 approached them and waited patiently for a break in their conversation. Colt reluctantly pulled his gaze from Sydney to the kid in front of him once it became evident that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Can I help you?” His voice was dripping with annoyance.

“Uh…yeah..Mr. Kaneko, I wanted to update you about that…uh…car you wanted me to find. I-“

Colt cut him off with a wave of his hand, “I’m not here on business tonight.”

The kid looked from Sydney to Colt, obviously nervous, “Right. Um…sorry Mr.-“

“And drop the ‘Mr.’ shit, for Christ’s sake.” 

He cringed and nodded before sulking away, clearly dejected.

Sydney turned to look at Colt, “Kaneko? When did that become a thing?”

“It has always been my name. I was born with it, Sydney.” He knew what she meant, but he didn’t want to waste time talking about it right now.

“And that poor kid. You didn’t have to shoot him down so hard.” She pouted.

Colt rolled his eyes, “That kid is always hassling me to give him a spot on the crew. Every time I turn around, there he is.”

“Sounds kind of familiar.” She pointed out with a grin.

He scoffed, failing to see any similarities between him and that whiny brat before shifting gears away from shop talk. He stood and shrugged off his jacket before extending a hand out to Sydney.

“What’s this?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Let’s get it over with. I know you aren’t going to leave this place without dancing.” He gestured towards the area where the lights were dim and the music was loudest.

***

Their bodies were pressed impossibly close as Sydney rolled her hips expertly against Colt’s. His hands were strategically placed on the small of her back where he could snake his way over her curves or under her blouse. Dealer’s choices. He was focused on Sydney as she moved to the beat and lip synched the lyrics to every song. She looked happy, and he couldn’t help but lean down to taste the smile on her lips. 

Her hands ran up his neck and into his hair as his lips continued their steady assault on her’s. When she closed her grip on his hair, tugging it gently, a low rumble rolled through his chest and throat. Sydney smiled against Colt’s lips; she loved knowing what things could get this kind of reaction from him. 

“Is it time to leave yet?” He half pleaded when they broke apart causing Sydney to laugh.

“What you don’t want to dance with me anymore?”

“Oh, I want to dance with you, just with a lot less clothes on and fewer people around.” he teased, but he desperately wanted to get out of here and have her to himself. Just as he said it the song changed and Sydney’s face lit up.

“I love this song! We have to stay for this one then we can go.” she was bouncing on her toes in front of him in excitement.

“I swear to God I will throw you over my shoulder and haul you out of here if we don’t leave as soon as this song is over.” He threatened without an ounce of malice.

She beamed at him before turning around to press the back of her body against the front of his, “You wouldn’t dare.” She was grinding against him to the sensual beat of the song, and Colt knew that their foreplay had already begun. He leaned down next to her ear to speak.

“You want to bet?” He pulled her closer by her hips until she was flush against him. “I want you so bad, Sydney.”

She hummed a hazy response as she continued the movement of her hips against him, “I can tell.”

Colt slid a hand over her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, and into her hair to tilt her head to the side giving him the space he needed. He placed delicate kisses to her neck until she was sufficiently covered in goosebumps. “Nothing could keep me from you.” 

***

They raced back towards the garage at speeds that made Sydney feel like they were flying. That paired with the overwhelming desire building in her body made her feel like her head was in the clouds. She rested her head against Colt’s shoulder and held on tightly around his waist. Feeling his body tense and flex as he leaned into turns had Sydney desperate to be with him.

She moved her hand down the length of his thigh feeling the fluid movement of his muscles as he tipped his foot back to shift gears. She massaged her thumb into the muscles there. Her hand trailed slowly up the inside of his leg to stop over the zipper of his pants. She swiftly unbuttoned his pants and reached inside to continue reacquainting herself with his body. 

Colt’s hand shook as he lifted three fingers to pull the clutch. Sydney was pushing him to his limits and he wanted nothing more than to be at their destination already. He fought to keep his head from falling back as her hand continued it’s painfully slow pace. If I have to pull over, Sydney, you won’t be able to walk for the next week. He silently threatened her; not daring to vocalize it on the off chance that she would actually listen to him this time and stop touching him like this. 

By the time they pulled up to the shop, they were both buzzing with anticipation. Colt jumped off the bike, swiftly raised the rolling garage door, and pulled in to park. He pulled Sydney off the back of the bike ripping off her helmet and tossing it lightly to the side before pinning her against the wall and kissing her with a bruising intensity that forced a yelp from her lips. She pulled him closer to her still by the lapels of his jacket, feeling the full extent of his desire for her. 

He lifted her to wrap her legs around his body as she buried her hands in his thick hair. Colt turned them to walk towards his room never breaking their kiss. God, it had been too long. The proximity of their bodies elicited a moan from Sydney that sent a shiver down Colt’s spine. He wanted so badly to just bend her over one of the cars right here, and bury his-

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of someone clearing their throat uncomfortably on the other side of the shop. Colt pinched his eyes shut for a moment before peering around Sydney to confirm his fears. His crew was still here. 

“Hey boss,” one of the recruits welcomed them while fighting back a huge grin.

Sydney dropped her feet back to the ground and smiled at Colt before turning around to greet their audience. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Colt?” She tried to hide her embarrassment, but the blush covering her cheeks and neck gave her away.

“I would…if I had any here.” He glared at the pair on the couch.

“Ouch. That hurts.” They mocked as Colt began to pull Sydney away to follow him. The sound of laughter and whistling trailed behind them as Colt shut the door to his living space, giving them some much needed privacy.

“Sorry about that. They weren’t supposed to be here.” He rested his hands on her hips and watched the amusement dance in Sydney’s eyes. 

“It’s ok. I’d like to meet them…But not tonight.” 

The fire was already back in her eyes and Colt was ready to see it spread through her body. He kissed her more gently than she expected for this moment, moving his lips lazily over hers as her hands cradled the sides of her face. The unexpected tenderness brought tears to her eyes.

“I love you so much.” She held his gaze in between kisses feeling the vast weight of their separation on her heart.

“Sydney, I love you too.” He took her hand and guided her back to his bedroom. She did a quick study of his apartment space as they passed through it. There was minimal decor, just as she would have expected, but it was cozy enough. Colt’s bedroom was almost familiar from all the times she had talked with him over video chat, but seeing it in person put all the fragmented pieces in her mind together. 

While she was still looking around, Colt lifted her by the waist and tossed her playfully onto the bed causing her to erupt with giggles that were quickly snuffed out by the darkness in Colt’s eyes. His eyes roamed her body before settling on her face with a grin, “I feel like I haven’t been with you in ages.”

Sydney pushed herself up in the bed and beckoned him to join her. He crawled onto the bed and placed gentle kisses along her legs and stomach, pushing her clothing aside for access to her skin. When he reached her lips he paused hovering over her. Sometimes it was difficult for him to live the two very different lives that he was weaving at the same time, but having her here in front of him made everything easier; effortless.

“Hey, where did you go just now?” her hand rubbed gentle paths up and down his side, worry creasing her brow at the distant look that had come over Colt.

He shook his head, “Just here.”

She looked back and forth between his eyes; she knew him better than he wanted to admit, “You know you can talk to me. I know that you have been going through a lot…and doing a lot of difficult-”

He silenced her with a deep, heated kiss, “I don’t want to talk, Sydney. I just want to be with you right now.” He desperately needed to be with her; to be reminded of how it feels like to be alive and loved. And he desperately needed to let his guard down, even if it’s just behind these walls with her, constantly keeping them up was taking its toll on him that he couldn’t sustain forever.

Sydney could see the weariness clouding his eyes and it was like really seeing him for the first time since she had been back. No more bravado or tough exterior; this was the same Colt that took a chance telling her that he loved her and vowed to always answer to her. “Let me take care of you, Colt.”

“Don’t worry about me, I-”

Sydney cut him off by flipping them over so that she was straddling him. “I wasn’t asking. I’m telling you to let me take care of you.”

A slow smile spread across his face as he relented to his girlfriend’s wishes, “You’re the boss.”

She leaned down, kissing his neck gently before sinking her teeth into his skin with calculated pressure. She nuzzled against the side of his face whispering against his ear, “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re still the boss, Colt. Just tell me what you want from me.” 

His grip on her thighs tightened involuntarily at her words and he could hear his heart beat thrumming in his head. She was the only person he would turn control over to like this, but, to Colt, it was as natural as breathing. He trusted her with his life, with body, with his desires. “I don’t want to be in control anymore.” He was looking at her now with eyes that were nearly black with desire. Quietly, almost inaudibly, he added, “I’m just really tired.” 

Sydney smiled at him softly as she considered him. She loved that this side of Colt was reserved for only her, and she wasn’t going to disappoint him when he needed her. She pulled her top off over her head and tossed it casually to the side before sending her bra the same direction. “I need you to take your clothes off, Mr. Kaneko.” She teased as she sat back at the foot of the bed to pull her pants off. 

“I’m gonna kill that kid.” Colt laughed while obliging her orders. 

Sydney playfully slapped his leg in protest, “Be nice to him. He was trying really hard.”

Colt’s eyes were fixed on the spot where her hand had come in contact with his skin before looking up at Sydney through his lashes, “Is there going to be more where that came from?” His voice was low, filling the room with tension.

“Do you want there to be?” She couldn’t take her eyes off of his as he simply nodded in response. Her hand slid up to his chest and pushed gently to guide him down to the bed. She straddled him again and took a moment to close her eyes and get lost in the feel of his body underneath her as she rocked her hips slowly against his, teasing his desire. 

Colt buried his hand in her hair and pulled her down to meet his lips, moaning when he felt Sydney reached between them and began stroking him. He had thought more and more about her touch leading up to this day and, now that he was finally feeling it, he couldn’t believe that he ever thought his memory could do her justice. 

She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and replaced them along his shoulder. Colt closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows on his bed as Sydney alternated between kissing him and biting him. She paused briefly over his chest before biting down hard on the flesh and muscle there eliciting a sharp hiss from Colt. 

“Fuck,” he drew out the syllables and he pressed his head back against the bed. She smirked against his skin and continued her assault on his body. 

When she finally sat up and sank onto his body, they were both keyed up with anticipation. Sydney paused for a moment to admire the impressive array of fresh bruises and bite marks covering Colt’s chest, neck, and arms before beginning to rise and fall on his body to the rhythm of his breathing. Sydney fought back tears as their bodies became reacquainted, the full weight of missing him came crashing over her. 

Colt brushed his thumb under her eye before gently rolling them over to be back on top of her. He anchored his arm on the mattress next to her head and steadied himself with his other hand gripping her hip. He continued the languid pace that she had set, simultaneously torturing Sydney and himself. Colt reached for her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm gently before moving it to his cheek and leaving it there. 

Their eyes met as Sydney observed the same dark look from earlier flit across his features. The heat from his face felt intense and unbearable against her hand. Her thumb slowly caressed his skin as he continued to move slowly in and out of her body. She took a deep breath before raising her hand and slapping Colt hard across the face.

He froze on contact and lowered his head down to rest his forehead on Sydney’s chest. Worry coursed through her at his silence, “Colt?”

He pushed himself back up and kissed her fiercely over and over again putting her worry at ease. 

“Was that ok?” she asked in between kisses.

Colt paused to look her in the eye with a smirk on his face, “I think you can do bet-”

But before he could finish, she had slapped him again as hard as she could, “I knew you were going to say that,” she said with a cocky smile on her face.

Colt’s eyes slid slowly shut as he relished in the sting of his skin. When he finally opened them, it took a moment to focus back on Sydney who was waiting patiently for him to come down from the impact. 

“I fucking love you.” He sat up between her legs and pulled her onto his lap to lavish her lips and neck with kisses as the sweet sound of her laughter filled the room. “Lay down on your stomach.”

She did what he told her to and waited expectantly as she felt Colt shift positions behind her. He was still kneeling between her legs and bent over her to kiss a trail down her spine before pushing deep into her body. 

“Oh, God.” she moaned as she pressed her hand to her mouth.

Colt leaned down to her face, “God isn’t here, Sydney. I am.” he pressed his hands to the small of her back and continued to speed his pace until she was shuddering underneath him, his name on her lips. 

***

The pair spent the night tangled in each other’s arms recommitting their bodies to memory. Colt thought he could stay like this forever, evenings in bed with Sydney followed by late night conversations about purpose and ambition and the latest movies they would never find the time to see. He rubbed slow circles across her back and she lay on top of him with her chin propped up on her folded arms. He watched her eyes grow heavy as she began to drift in and out of sleep as he was telling her about the garage and all the plans he had for it. 

He let his story die on his lips as he watched Sydney sleep peacefully on his chest. Colt couldn’t imagine a future for himself without her in it. She was everything that he had ever been looking for, and a sudden sense of horror overcame him at the thought. He was always going to have a deep-seated need for her. 

He sat up slightly, careful not to jostle Sydney too much, and ran his fingers through her sex-tousled hair. “Sydney” he called her name quietly trying not to startle her. When she blinked open her eyes to him, he took a deep breath before continuing, “Marry me, Sydney.” She laughed gently not sure if she was dreaming or awake.

“I’m serious, Sydney, marry me.”


End file.
